Fallin For You
by kyugyu
Summary: Seumur hidup, tujuan utama seorang Choi Siwon adalah menuntut balas pada orang yang telah menghacurkan keluarganya. kebencian dan dendam telah memenuhi hatinya yang telah lama tersakiti. Namun, akahkah semua itu bertahan saat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kyuhyun dalam misi balas dendamnya?. lets read. Wonkyu/GS/Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Fallin For You

Author : KyuGyu

Cast : Choi Siwon

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

And others

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, agensi mereka, dan

Fans mereka. Gyu Cuma punya ceritanya aja .

Rate : M

Warning : EYD yang tidak sesuai, GS, Typo yang bertebaran,dll.

Chapter 1

Suara music yang dimainkan sang DJ terdengar keras memekakan setiap telinga yang ada di dalam night club tersebut. Beberapa orang terlihat asik meliukkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan hentakan music keras tersebut. Beberapa pasang manusia berbeda jenis pun tertangkap tengah berbagi hasrat melalui sentuhan, remasan, dan ciuman panas nan bergairah, menyalurkan birahi mereka ke setiap jengkal tubuh pasangan mereka hingga dari kursi night club berakhir di ranjang motel atau hotel jika si yeoja beruntung.

Tidak seperti para pengunjung lainnya, tiga sosok namja yang tengah menikmati minuman di sudut ruangan justru terjebak keheningan didalam hingar bingar night club tersebut. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, berusaha menyampaikan setiap maksud mereka melalui pancaran kedua mata mereka.

"Haahh, Kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi! Kita harus melakukannya sekarang!" seorang namja berbadan kekar dan bermuka sangar tapi luar biasa tampan itu merobek keheningan yang meliputi ketiganya.

"Haruskah?"Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki badan yang paling kecil dari ketiganya namun tidak kalah tampan dengan ragu.

"Apa kau masih ragu?"Tanya namja pertama tadi dengan nada dingin pada namja berbadan kecil tersebut.

"Ani,m-maksudku mungkin saja ada kesalahan disi—"

BRAKK

Namja pertama tadi menggebrak meja dengan keras dan memandang namja berbadan kecil tersebut dengan pandangan tajam.

"SATU-SATUNYA YANG SALAH DISINI ADALAH JENDRAL SIALAN ITU! Jadi lebih baik kau buang saja pemikiran bodohmu itu, karena orang itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya" ucap namja pertama itu dengan nada penuh kebencian disetiap katanya,sedangkan namja berbadan kecil itu hanya menunduk takut .

"Khe, sudahlah untuk apa kalian bertengkar?" kali ini namja tampan berdimple yang angkat suara, sedari tadi ia hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi dua orang didekatnya.

Namja berdimple itu menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam namun tidak mengintimidasi. Ia memainkan gelas kaca digenggamannya sebelum meneguk cairan yang dapat memabukkan itu dalam sekali tenggak.

"Hyung kau tidak perlu berkata keras padanya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah dongsaeng kita" kata namja berdimple itu sambil melirik namja pertama tadi, kemudian beralih ke namja bertubuh kecil "Dan…saengie aku mengerti bahwa kau masih punya nurani untuk tidak melakukan ini, tapi orang itu sudah menghancurkan keluarga kita, jadi…aku harap kau menyimpan semua kebaikan hatimu itu karena—"

"—dia harus membayar semuanya dan mulai sekarang dia harus tahu….

The Choi's Brother

.

.

.

.

"Mmpphhh…ahh..Yun..sshhh….ahh" seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi tengah mendesah tak nyaman di dalam rengkuhan namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya tersebut.

"Wae,Boo? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"Tanya namja itu sambil terus mencium serta menjilat leher putih mulus milik sang istri. Tangannya yang kekar itu menyelusup ke balik dress sang istri dan megelus-elus paha putih itu dengan gerakan seductive.

"Ahhnni…berngghenntiihh... Yun..nnhho!"Boo atau lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong berusaha mencegah tangan suaminya untuk bergerilya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti , Boo" bukannya berhenti Yunho justru menyudutkan istrinya kearah wastafel dengan posisinya di belakang sang istri.

"Bisakah kau merasakannya, Boo?"Tanya Yunho sambil menggesekkan juniornya yang sudah menegang di balik celananya ke belahan butt sang istri.

"Tapi..sshh..anak-anak bisaahh..melimppphhh" Yunho membungkam mulut sang istri dengan ciuman yang dalam,ia menjiat dan menghisap kedua belah bibir sang istri bergantian lalu mengigitnya pelan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat sang istri.

Tangan Yunho juga tak diam saja. Tangan kirinya kini tengah menyelinap ke dalam celana dalam sang istri dan mengelus serta menggesek-gesekan jari panjangnya di kewanitaan sang istri, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas payudara montok sang istri dari luar dress.

"UMMAAAAAA"pekik seorang yeoja manis bertubuh sexy saat kedua matanya ditutupi tangan besar namja disampingnya—mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua orang tuanya yang separuh jalan itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, Jaejoong mendorong keras tubuh Yunho menjauh menggunakan punggungnya, namun sayangnya tak berhasil. Jaejoong kesal pada suaminya yang tidak merasa malu dengan kehadiran anak mereka . Dan kemudian…

"ARGGGHHHH" Yunho mengerang sakit pada kedua kakinya yang baru saja diinjak Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan bibir yang terpout tidak imut sama sekali, sementara Jaejoong merapikan keadaannya sambil memberikan deathglare pada suaminya.

"M-Minie…K-Kyunie, a-ayo kita sarapan"ajak Jaejoong pada sepasang anak remaja yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Ia merasa sangat malu pada kedua anaknya sekarang, apalagi melihat si sulung Changmin yang tengah menatap kesal kea rah mereka berdua sambil menutup mata adiknya .

"Ishh… kalian benar-benar" Changmin mendecih sebal ,lalu tubuh tingginya menggiring sang adik ke meja makan dengan masih menutup kedua mata adiknya.

"Wae Chwang?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak berusaha melepaskan tangan sang kakak yang menutupi pandangannya. Ia bingung mengapa sang kakak menutup matanya semenjak mereka baru memasuki dapur.

"Ani eopseo!"jawab Changmin singkat, lalu mendudukan dirinya dan sang adik disampingnya.

"Ahhh…akhirnya kau melepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku" ucap Kyuhyun begitu Changmin tidak menutupi pandangannya lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mata mu tercemar kyunie baby~"ucap Changmin menggoda kyuhyun.

"Ish…dasar Chwang pabbo! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel baby!"Kyuhyun merenggut imut, kedua pipi chubby yang kemerahan menggembung lucu.

"Omo~ uri Kyunie neomu yeopo~" gemas Jaejoong sambil menjawil pipi kyuhyun dengan brutal (?)

"Awww…umma appo!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan sang umma dari pipinya.

"Umma hentikan! Kau membuat acara sarapan kita tertunda" ucap Changmin kesal karena ummanya sudah terlalu lama menunda sarapan mereka.

"Hehehe, mianhae. Nah sekarang makanlah yang banyak Minie, Kyunie" ucap Jaejoong , kemudian ia segera mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk bagi kedua anakanya tanpa mempedulikan suaminya yang bermuka masam di sebelahnya.

"Appa, waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari wajah sang appa yang lebih kusut dari baju yang belum disetrika.

"Ani!"Jawab Yunho asal dan tak tahukah ia kalau jawabannya membuat anak gadisnya yang tak kalah cantik dan seksi dari ummanya menjadi sedih dan siap menangis kapan saja ? mmm…sepertinya tidak.

"Hiks…Appa marah" isakan kecil Kyuhyun sontak membuat panic Yunho, karena istri dan anak lelakinya akan menyalahkannya karena membuat princess dirumah itu menangis.

"K-Kyunie…a-appa tidak marah, Chagie. S-sudah jangan menangis ne`"Bujuk Yunho yang mulai merinding disko karena diberikan deatglare tingkat satu oleh anak dan istrinya.

"J-Jinjja?" Kyuhyun menatap sang ayah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan terkesan imut.

"Ne, Chagie~"jawab Yunho dengan senyum sejuta watt nya.

"Appa tidak bohong kan?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne!"jawab Yunho mantap.

"Sudah-sudah! Sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang, kalau tidak kalian bisa telat"Ucap Jaejoong menengahi.

"Ne"Sahut Kyuhyun dan Yunho kompak.

Setelah drama keluarga di pagi hari itu selesai, keluarga bahagia itu pun melewati sarapan mereka yang tertunda dengan menyenangkan. Ruang makan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa kyuhyun ketika melihat ummanya yang blushing saat digombali oleh appa beruangnya dan suara Changmin yang protes karena Kyuhyun menjadikan dirinya tong sampah bagi semua sayuran yang ada dipiringnya.

.

.

.

.

"Belajarlah dengan giat dan Changmin jaga dongsaeng mu dengan baik serta jauhkan dia dari namja-namja kurang ajar. Jika kau mau pergi, kau juga harus mengajak dongsaengmu dan temani dia kemanapun ia pergi" pesan Yunho saat mengantar anaknya ke sekolah.

"Ne appa bear!"jawab Changmin malas mendengar pesan Yunho yang sama setiap paginya.

'Ish…dasar anak kurang ajar' gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Appa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"Protes Kyuhyun

"Ani! Kyunie baby kau itu adalah seorang yeoja dan kau itu sangat cantik seperti umma mu jadi kau harus tetap dalam pengawasan oppa mu. Arrachi? Dan jika sampai kau pergi tanpa memberitahu atu meminta ijin oppa mu, maka appa akan memusnahkan semua koleksi Game mu!" ucap Yunho dengan nada tegas dan tajamnya.

"N-ne"jawab Kyuhyun terbata, bagaimanpun juga ia masih menaruh rasa takut pada appanya yang sangat mengerikan saat marah.

"Jja, masuklah! Bel akan segera berbunyi"kata Yunho sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Cup

"Annyeong appa" kata Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pipi Yunho.

.

.

"Changmin oppa!"

"Kyunie Chagie!"

"Oppa menikahlah denganku!"

"Kyu jadilah ibu untuk anak-anak ku!"

"Kyaaa…Saranghaaaaeeee"

Seperti biasa suasana SM International High School kembali riuh saat melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang memasuki gedung sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Apa mereka tidak lelah berteriak seperti itu setip paginya?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang meneriaki namanya dan nama Changmin. Kyuhyun bahkan bergidik ngeri saat matanya melihat sebuah banner yang dipenuhi foto Changmin.

"sudahlah cutie Kyu! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang-orang yang tidak punya kerjaan seperti mereka" jawab Changmin cuek dan terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ish..Chwang, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu!"Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal yang membuatnya bertambah manis dan imut.

Changmin hanya terkekeh kecil saat tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya tengah kesal dan merajuk padanya.

"I hate you, Chwang!"

"I Love you too, Kyunie!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya setelah Changmin mengantarnya sampai kelas. Kyuhyun memasang earphone yang tidak ia sambungkan ke ponsel ataupu MP3 player ke telinganya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru di luar jendela—mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan sekitar.

"Cih, lihat gayanya itu! Sombong sekali"

"Benar! Dia hanya bersikap manis dan baik jika di dekat Changmin-sshi saja!"

"Kalian tahu? Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya bermanja-manja dengan Changmin oppa!"

'Hahh' Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Kyuhyun merasa jengah dan lelah mendengar para siswi yang terus saja membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya. Awalnya Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti jika para siswi tersebut mungkin iri dengan kedekatannya dengan Changmin yang merupakan idola mereka, tapi hello…Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar Changmin jadi sah-sah saja kalau ia dekat dengan Changmin bukan?. Kelakuan Fansgirl Changmin dari waktu ke waktu juga semakin menjadi saja, bahkan Kyuhyun beberapa kali menerima terror dan surat ancaman yang dimasukkan ke dalam lokernya, namun Kyuhyun berusaha menyimpan semuanya sendirian karena ia tahu kalau Changmin bisa saja menghabisi yeoja-yeoja gila itu jika tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada kyuhyun.

" Kyunieee!"Panggil seorang yeoja cantik yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kyunyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum lembut ke arah yeoja cantik itu.

"Kyunie, ada berita besar! Berita besar!"Ucap yeoja cantik itu dengan bersemangat.

"lebih baik kau duduk dulu Taeminie!" Kata Kyuhyun yang jengah melihat yeoja bernama Taemin tersebut berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil.

Taemin segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun, ia kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"jadi….ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Akan ada guru dan murid baru!" jawab Taemin dengan semangat 45.

"Lalu?"

"Keduanya adalah namja tampan, Kyunieee~. Kyaaaa….pasti sekolah ini akan semakin menyenangkan dengan adanya namja-namja tampan seperti oppa mu" Jelas Taemin dengan hebohnya.

"Ckckck, kau tau dari mana berita itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin melihat tingkat Taemin.

"Mmm…dari Byun Bekhyun anak kelas 2-C"Jawab Taemin dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Haahh…jadi kau percaya dengan omongan si ratu gossip itu?"Kyuhyun memandang Taemin dengan tak percaya.

" Ish…tapi dia itu sumber yang bisa dipercaya dan dia juga yeoja yang baik, kyunie~" ucap Taemin setengah merengek pada Kyuhyun.

"Arra…arra! Sekarang lebih baik kita bersiap-siap karena seonsaengnim akan segera datang"Ucap Kyuhyun menyudahi acara mengobrol paginya dengan tenang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Seluruh siswa SM International High School yang berada di setiap sudut sekolah segera bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing mengingat sangsi tegas bagi siswa yang terlambat.

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali earphone miliknya kedalam tas dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran serta buku tugas di jam pertama. Sedangkan Taemin sibuk dengan cermin kecilnya sambil memberikan polesan lipgloss di bibirnya.

"Kyunie, bagaimana?" Tanya Taemin.

"Apanya?"

"Wajahku! Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Tanya Taemin lagi.

"Kau selalu cantik Taeminie"jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Ugh …kau ini tidak bi—"

Dok Dok Dok

"Perhatian semuanya!" teriak seorang guru yang menghentikan aktifitas semua siswa di kelas itu dengan memukul-mukul kecil meja guru.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sang guru,sedangkan Taemin segera memasukkan cermin kecilnya ke dalam tas dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa guru itu setelah keadaan kelas menjadi tenang.

"selamat pagi Han seonsaengnim" semua murid membalas salam guru yang dipanggil Han seonsaengnim.

"Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan guru baru yang akan menggantikan saya selama saya menjalani pengobatan di jepang" Ucap Han seonsaengnim yang sontak membuat suasana ruang kelas menjadi riuh.

"Apa dia namja atau justru yeoja?"Tanya salah seoarang murid.

"Dia namja dan sangat tampan"Jawab Han seongsaengnim, kemudia ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat para muridnya berteriak antusias terutama murid yeojanya kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Kalau begitu cepat perkenalkan ia pada kami"seru Taemin yang sedari awal sudah antusias.

"Arra…Arra! Nah silahkan masuk Choi Seonsaengnim" ucap Han seosaengnim.

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah sessosok namja berwajah tampan dan bertubuh tegap dengan senyum berhias dimple dipipinya. Para murid yeoja minus Kyuhyun menjerit heboh dan antusias melihat namja tampan didepannya.

"Annyeonghasaeyeo…..Choi Siwon imnida. Banggapseumnida" namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid di kelas tersebut.

'Gotcha' batin Siwon saat melihat sosok cantik yang nampak acuh dengan kehadirannya. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah soensaengnim baru yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

At Changmin's Class Room

"Nah Minho-sshi kau bisa duduk disebelah Changmin-sshi"ucap Lee Seonsaengnim pada namja bermata bulat didepannya. "Changmin-sshi tolong angkat tanganmu" titah Lee seonsaengnim.

Changmin yang mendengar perintah Lee seonsaengnim mengangkat tangannya dengan malas, kemudian namja bernama Choi Minho itu berjalan ke tempat Changmin dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong yang berada disebelah Changmin.

"Annyeong Changmin-sshi. Aku harap kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik" ucap Minho

"hmm" Changmin hanya bergumam untuk menjawab kata-kata Minho dan memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan soal-soal fisika di bukunya. Sementara Minho hanya tersenyum miris mendapati respon dingin dari Changmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti pelajaran dengan tidak fokus, namun bukan karena Kyuhyun malas atau tidak menyukai pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan seonsaengnim barunya itu tapi karena pada malam sebelumnya ia sudah mempelajari materi tersebut.

"Hoamm" Kyuhyun menguap kecil dengan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mulut mungilnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, apa pelajaranku begitu membosankan hingga membuatmu mengantuk?" Tanya Choi seonsaengnim a.k.a Siwon saat melihat kyuhyun menguap.

"Ani! Hanya saja aku sudah mempelajari materi itu, jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa bukan jika aku tidak begitu menyimaka pelajaran anda?" jawab Kyuhyun cuek, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan ngeri teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Jadi kau merasa hebat begitu?" Tanya Siwon sinis dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan mode cueknya.

"Kalau begitu maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis Jung-sshi!"titah Siwon.

Mendengar perintah Seonsaengnim barunya, Kyuhun segera bangun dari duduknya dan maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertuis di papan tulis. Sejenak Kyuhyun melirik soal matematika yang dirasanya tidak atau belum seharusnya dipelajari di bangku sekolah menengah.

Dengan pasti Kyuhyun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan tenang dan tanpa kendala sama sekali, ia justru terlihat menikmatinya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Ia menoleh kea rah Siwon dengan tatapan kemenangannya.

"Aku sudah selesai , seonsaengnim" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang Siwon, sementara Siwon tengah memeriksa soal-soal yang yang baru saja Kyuhyun kerjakan dan detik itu pula Siwon harus mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah.

"Kau boleh duduk!" ucap Siwon sambil menatap intens Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kyuhyun segera melangkah ke kursinya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Dapat ia lihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan juga iri, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap pendapat orang tentang dirinya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini! Kalian kerjakan soal latihan 3A di halaman 25 di buku tugas kalian dan dikumpulakan saat mata pelajaranku selanjutnya" ucap siwon, kemudian ia segera membereskan baran-barangnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

' Ini semua belum berakhir' batin Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar ada seonsaengnim baru di kelasmu?"ucap Changmin sambil melahap sepotong kimbab.

"Ne, dia menggantikan Han Seonsaengnim selama beliau berobat ke jepang!" jawab Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memainkan sumpitnya—tampak tak berselera makan.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Changmin yang melihat tingkah aneh dongsaengnya.

"Ani eopseo! Hanya tak berselera makan"jawab Kyuhyun .

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, tapi kau harus tetap makan sekalipun kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku!" kata Changmin memandang lurus dongsaengnya.

"Aku akan makan roti melon dan susu kotak nanti!" tolak Kyuhyun halus, ia benar-benar merasa tak berselera makan.

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang! Umma akan sedih jika kau tidak menghabiskan bekalmu" bujuk Changmin. "ini makanlah!" Changmin menyodorkan sepotong kimbab ke hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih menutup rapat mulut mungilnya.

"Jika tidak mau, aku akan adukan kelakuanmu pada appa dan akan ku pastikan kaset game mu akan disita oleh appa" ancam Changmin.

"ish dasar Chwang menyebalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya serta melahap makan siangnya sampai habis dan tentu saja dengan Changmin yang menyuapinya.

Makan siang itu dihabiskan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan bercerita banyak hal, namun yang paling membuat mereka tertarik adalah kedatangan seonsaengnim dan murid baru ke kelas mereka. Kyuhyun juga menceritakan bagaimana seonsaengnim barunya itu menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dan juga soal tatapan seonsaengnimnya yang dirasanya aneh.

'Menjauhlah dan jaga jarak dengannya. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya jika ia memiliki niat jahat padamu' kata Changmin saat Kyuhyun menceritakan hal tersebut.

DING DONG DENG DONG—bel pertanda masuk berbunyi

Tak terasa waktu makan siang berakhir, Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya ke kelasnya sesuai dengan perintah appanya. Setiap mata yang melihat mereka akan merasa iri dibuatnya, jika para namja nerharap mereka yang menggandeng Kyuhyun maka para yeoja akan berharap dapat digandeng dan diantar Changmin sampai kelas meskipun mereka tahu bahwa keduanya merupakan saudara.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin menoleh saat mendengar seeorang memanggilnya. Changmin mengeryit saat mengenali sosok yang memanggilnya adalah teman sekelasnya. 'mau apa dia?' batin Changmin.

"Hosh...hosh…hosh..akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"ucap namja itu sambil dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Kris?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku mencarimu karena permintaanmu waktu itu! Bukannya kau memintaku agar bisa masuk ke dalam tim basket,eoh?"jawab Kris. "Dan annyeong Kyunie chagie"sapa Kris dengan senyum sejuta watt nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kris oppa" sapa balik Kyuhyun pada Kris yang memang sudah ia kenal baik. "kau ingin masuk tim basket? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita, Chwang?" Tanya Kuhyun pada Changmin.

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi Kyu. Lagipula prioritas ku adalah menjagamu dan belajar dengan baik karena kita sudah berada di tingkat dua, jadi aku rasa itu sudah tidak penting lagi" jawab Changmin.

"Tapi bukannya kau sangat ingin masuk tim basket? Kalau tidak salah itu cita-citamu dari junior high school kan?"Tanya Kris menimpali dan langsung dibalas Changmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pergilah Chwang!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi kau bisa tenang!" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut lengan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun benar! Lagipula open rekruitmen di pertengahan semester ini sangat jarang diadakan" ucap Kris berusaha membujuk teman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak junior high school.

"Pergilah , Chwang! Aku bisa kembali ke kelas sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun setengah memerintah.

"Tap—"

"Pergi!"ucap Kyuhyun 100 % memerintah.

"Hahh…baiklah! Kau jaga dirimu dan langsung kembali ke kelas! Aku akan menelpon Taemin untuk menunggumu di depan kelas"Changmin menyerah dan mengikuti Kris ke ruang Club basket.

.

.

.

"Aish…sebenarnya apa yang sedang hyung lakukan sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" sesosok namja tampan bermata bulat tengah menggerutu sambil bersandar di loker yang berada di koridor sekolah.

Namja bermata bulat itu a.k.a Minho tengah menggerutu karena menunggu hyungnya untuk makan siang. Minho sudah mengatakan pada hyung nya itu untuk makan siang bersama di kantin atau taman sekolah,namun karena ada urusan hyung nya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menunggu dan alhasil Minho harus menunggu sangat lama di sebuah koridor yang sepi.

"Hei apa kau anak baru?" Tanya segerombolan siswa yang nampak seperti berandalan sekolah.

"N-ne"ucap Minho gugup karena dintimidasi para siswa berandal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu sesuai peraturan kau harus memberikan uangmu pada kami!" ucap salah satu siswa berandal itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar peraturan seperti itu, jadi aku tidak mau menyerahkan uang ku pada kalian!" tolak Minho dengan tegas.

"Jadi kau berani melawan kami, huh?" siswa berandal yang lain mencengkeram kerah seragam Minho dan membuat Minho tercekik.

"…."Minho diam dan menatap para berandal sekolah itu dengan sorot tajam dan tak sukanya.

"Jadi kau minta dihajar,hah?" ancam berandal yang tengah mencengkeram kerah seragam Minho.

"…."Minho memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan para berandal sekolah itu lakukan.

"KAUU!" geram berandal yang mencengekeram Minho.

BUGH

DUAGH

BUGH

BUGH

Minho hanya mampu menahan sakit ketika para berandal sekolah itu memukul wajahnya hingga bibirnya sobek dan menendangnya hingga ia jatuh, seolah belum cukup para berandal it uterus memukuli Minho yang terjatuh di lantai dengan keras.

"YAA…apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak seorang yeoja cantik berpipi chubby dan berkulit seputih susu a.k.a Kyuhyun yang sukses menghentikan aksi para berandal itu.

"OMONA… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA ?" jerit Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan Minho yang sudah babak belur dan berdarah di pelipis juga bibirnya.

"Cih…ternyata primadona kita yang datang" salah satu berandal itu mencolek dagu Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kau jangan ikut campur dan diam saja, arrachi?" ucap berandal yang lain sambil berusaha merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kalian lepaskan namja itu dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh dan menggodaku jika tidak aku akan melaporkan kelakuan kalian pada oppa ku" ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada tajan dan dingin.

Para berandal itu seketika diam mendengar ancama Kyuhyun. Mereka masih sayang nyawa mereka, begitulah pikir mereka. Seantero SM International High School tahu kalau menganggu Kyuhyun berarti berurusan dengan Changmin yang mendapat julukan MAX karena kekuatan dan keahlian Changmin berkelahi.

Para berandal itu masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Changmin menghajar seorang siswa yang dengan nekat atau bodohnya melecehkan Kyuhyun di gudang hingga nyaris mati. Siswa tersebut selamat karena pihak sekolah yang mati-matian meredakan amarah Changmin walaupun ia harus dirawat di ruang ICU karena mengalami luka dalam yang parah serta beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Bagaimana?"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam dan dingin yang sama.

Para berandal itu segera angkat kaki meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Minho yang terkapar tak berdaya setelah sebelumnya memberikan death glare untuk Minho.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan melihat keadaan Minho yang sangat parah, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus darah yan mengalir dari pelipis dan bibir namja itu.

"Ini sangat parah! Lebih kita segera ke UKS" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"…."Minho tak mampu berkata apapun, ia hanya terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata nya yang sayu.

"Apa kau masih sanggup berdiri dan berjalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"…"Minho mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah. Jja, ayo kita ke UKS" Ajak Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia membantu Minho berdiri dan menopang tubuh Minho dengan mengalungkan tangan Minho ke pundaknya lalu memapah tubuh Minho ke ruang UKS.

.

.

.

"Luka luarnya cukup parah, tapi syukurlah ia tidak mengalami luka dalam yang serius" ucap Shin Seonsaengnim yang merupakan petugas di UKS.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun bernafas lega.

Shin Seonsaengnim tersenyum tipis melihat kelegaan yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun sambil terus membersihkan dan mengobati luka Minho yang kini sibuk meringis perih.

"Tapi Minho-sshi beruntung karena bertemu denganmu, karena jika tidak maka anak-anak nakal itu pasti akan memukul Minho hingga mati" kata Shin seonsaengnim.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat koridor itu karena koridor yang biasa kulewati sangat ramai" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Nah..sudah selesai" Shin seonsaengnim tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. " Kyuhyun-sshi bisakah kau menjaga Minho-sshi disini? Aku ada keperluan di ruang guru dan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama. Jika kau mau aku kan membuatkan surat izin untuk kalian berdua dan menyerahkannya ke wali kelas kalian. Bagaimana?" Tanya Shin seonsaengnim.

"Baiklah"Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang"

Setelah itu Shin seonsaengnim meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan membawa beberapa map dan laptopnya, sepertinya ia akan pergi rapat pikir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeret kursi di sudut ruangan ke sisi ranjang tempat Minho berbaring. Mata kyuhyun melirik kea rah kotak bekal Minho yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"Tanya Kyuhyun .

"Ani"jawab Minho lirih.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih kotak bekal Minho dan membuka kotak bekal itu.

"Isinya tidak berantakan. Jja…lebih baik kau makan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"…"Minho mengangguk setuju, kemudian namja bermata bulat itu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berusaha untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Biar Kubantu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membantu tubuh Minho bersandar.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali di kursi dengan kotak makan yang berada di pangkuannya. Secara telaten Kyuhyun mulai menyendok nasi dan lauk yang di kotak bekal tersebut dan menyodorkannya kea rah Minho.

"Ayo buka mulutmu" kata Kyuhyun.

Minho membuka mulutnya dan mulai menguyah makanannya sambil menahan perih di bibirnya yang terluka, sementara Kyuhyun dengan telaten menyuapi Minho hingga suapan terakhir tanpa sadar bahwa Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Gamsahamnida karena sudah menolongku"ucap Minho pelan.

"Sudah kewajibanku, tapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati jika bertemu dengan para berandal itu,arraseo?" kata Kyuhyun.

"hmm" Minho bergumam.

"Jja kau istirahatlah! Aku akan menjagamu sampai seonsaengnim kembali" ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian ia membantu Minho kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti namja itu sampai sebatas dada.

Minho mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang sakit dan mencoba menutup matanya, namun saat matanya tertutup ia justru membayangkan senyum tulus yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya, hingga tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata mengalir di sudut matanya dan membawanya kea lam mimpi.

'Umma…Appa, otteokhae?'

T.B.C

OR

END

Gyu Corner

Annyeong~ ini ff rate M dan Wonkyu pertama yang Gyu buat. Semoga berkenan di hati para Reader . Dan untuk para readers-nim yang setia menunggu lanjutan dari ff Precious Love, mudah-mudahan next chapter akan di update paling lama lusa.

# Bow


	2. Chapter 2

Fallin For You

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

And others

Disclaimer :

Gyu Cuma punya ceritanya aja. Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, diri mereka sediri, agensi dan fans mereka

Warning :

GS, Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai,dll.

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menuju ruang mata yang menatap tak percaya saat melihat primadona SM International High School ini berjalan tanpa kawalan dari mereka merasa senang dengan situasi ini karena baik namja maupun yeoja merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati keduanya.

Setelah kemarin bertengkar dengan Changmin dan berbaikan dengan syarat yang pasti telah menguras dompet Changmin, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali seperti semula. Setelah makan malam kedua saudara kembar ini menghabiskan waktunya di taman belakang sambil mengobrol ringan.

Malam itu Kyuhyun menceritakan kembali kronologis kejadian yang membuatnya tidak kembali ke kelas dan Changmin yang menceritakan bahwa ia diterima di tim basket sekolah untuk menghadapi pertandingan yang akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Mendengar kalau Changmin diterima di tim basket membuat Kyuhyun senang, karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun ingin Changmin juga mementingkan kebahagiaannya dibanding menghabiskan waktu sekolahnya untuk menjadi bodyguardnya. Namun setiap keputusan dan pilihan memiliki konsekuensinya. Changmin yang akan menghadapi pertandingan tidak bisa lagi terus menjaga Kyuhyun di luar jam belajar karena ia juga harus mengikuti rapat serta latihan di sore harinya.

'Apa lebih baik aku tolak saja?Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!' ucap Changmin pada malam itu.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat pancaran kekhawatiran di mata degan sorot tajam itu, namun dengan tersenyum Kyuhyun meyakinkan Changmin untuk meraih impiannya dan meyakinkan Changmin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama Changmin latihan.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" panggil seorang namja.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan menemukan seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh menatap namja tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, berusaha menangkap maksud namja ini memanggilnya.

"Ya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ngg..a-anu….a-aku sudah lama ingin memberikanmu ini, tapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. A-aku harap Kyuhyun-sshi mau menerimanya" jawab namja itu tergagap, wajahnya dihisi semburat merah dan tangannya gemetar saat menyodorkan sebuah paper bag ukuran sedang dengan pita merah yang cantik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu berkata "Tentu aku bersedia menerimanya. Gamsahamnida"

Namja itu tersipu malu melihat senyuman Kyuhyun dan dengan salah tingkahnya ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"A-apa Kyuhyun-sshi mau ke kelas?"Tanya namja itu.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ramah.

"K-kalau t-tidak keberatan , apa Kyuhyun-sshi bersedia berjalan ke kelas bersamaku? Kebetulan kelasku ada disebelah kelas Kyuhyun-sshi" tawar namja itu dengan gugup—takut Kyuhyun menolaknya dan menganggap ia lelaki yang tidak sopan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita berjalan bersama err…"

"Donghae…Lee Donghae"

"Ne Donghae-sshi"

Kyuhyun dan teman barunya Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju kelas perjalanan mereka mengobrol dengan akrabnya dan membuat beberapa namja iri dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa senang dapat berkenalan dengan orang seperti Donghae karena namja itu berbeda dari namja lain yang pernah dikenalnya. Donghae merupakan orang yang baik, sopan, dan humoris, ia juga bukan salah satu dari fansboy nya karena pada kenyataannya Donghae telah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Eunhyuk yang ternyata merupakan teman sekelas Kyuhyun sekaligus pengagum Kyuhyun dan itu terasa aneh bagi Kyuhyun.

"Bukan maksudku untuk terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku mengerti jika para namja yang mengagumi ku karena menurut mereka aku…mmm…cantik, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa yeojachingumu mengagumiku juga?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" karena menurutnya Kyuhyun-sshi itu keren" jawab Donghae dengan senyum polosnya.

"Keren?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne~.Entah Kyuhyun-sshi masih ingat atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun-sshi sudah menolong yeojachingu ku saat awal sekolah dulu. Apa Kyuhyun-sshi ingat tentang seorang yeoja yang di bully karena ia berasal dari desa dan berpenampila cupu?" Jelas Donghae yang seakan menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir, berusaha mengingat hal yang dikatakan oleh donghae di dalam memori otaknya. "Ahh..apa yeoja yang dikurung dan dikerjai di toilet siswi?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusiasme yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne…Kyuhyun-sshi benar!Hyukie sangat ketakutan saat itu, ia bahkan berpikir untuk bunuh diri karena tidak kuat dengan bully yang ia terima setiap hari" wajah Donghae berubah sendu." Tapi saat Hyukie hampir menyerah, kyuhyun-sshi datang dan menyelamatkannya dari yeoja-yeoja gila itu. Dengan Kerennya Kyuhyun-sshi memberi pelajaran pada mereka. Hyukie juga bercerita bahwa KYuhyun-sshi menyadarkannya dengan kata-kata yang terdengar sinis dan menusuk ,tapi penuh dengan rasa kepedulian. Pokoknya bagi kami berdua Kyuhyun-sshi itu Jjang" Donghae mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya dengan wajah yang berseri dan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan Donghae yang bersikap apa adanya, " Aku tidak sehebat itu! Aku hanya AAKKH"

BRAKK

BRUKK

Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh saat menabrak sesuatu yang keras ketika akan berbelok menuju koridor dimana kelasnya berada.

"Kyuhyun-sshi…Gwaechana?"Tanya Donghae panic, ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan matamu saat berjalan?"pertanyaan sinis dan tajam itu menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemuka seonsaengnim barunya a.k.a Siwon tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku dan kertas yang berserakan di lantai serta sebuah laptop yang keadaannya cukup mengenaskan.'Aish gawat' batin Kyuhyun.

"Mian…soensaengnim!Kyuhyun-sshi tidak sengaja" bela Donghae.

"Aku tidak berbicara ataupun bertanya padamu!Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas mu sekarang juga!" perintah siwon dapa Donghae yang memasang raut cemas.

"Tap—"

"Pergilah!Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai…aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah karena aku" potong Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, ia ragu untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam situasi seperti ini karena rumor yang mengatakan Siwon adalah seorang killer teacher sudah menyebar hingga ke kelasnya.

"Pergilah!"Pinta Kyuhyun dengan senyum dan membuat Donghae mau tak mau pergi meninggalkan kelasnya setelah melihat sorot mata yang memancarkan perintah dari mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Sudah lima belas menit lebih Kyuhyun berada di ruangan seorang Choi Siwon. Sejak pertama kali masuk hingga sekarang ia maupun Siwon hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Keadaan ini jelas mencipatakan atmosfer canggung bagi Kyuhyun dan entah apa bagi Siwon.

Yeoja cantik ini tidak hanya risih dengan suasana canggung diantara mereka, namun juga risih dengan tatapan mata siwon yang seakan-akan tengah mengintimidasinya. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengusir ketidak nyamanan yang ia rasakan, namun percuma karena ia masih bisa merasakan betapa menusuknya tatapan namja dihadapannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku akan keluar sekarang seonsaengnim" Kyuhyun membuka suara, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon.

"Jika kau berani keluar dari ruangan ini, maka aku akan memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat padamu Kyuhyun-sshi" Ujar siwon dengan tampang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Siwon.

"Duduk!" titah Siwon yang mau tak mau dituruti oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Tanya Siwon berbasa-basi.

"Ne seonsaengnim!Aku sudah menabrak anda hingga membuat barang bawaan anda jatuh ke lantai" aku Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah jika kau mengakuinya, tapi karena kecerobohanmu itu juga sudah membuat pekerjaanku berantakan dan laptop ku rusak sehingga membuatku kehilangan data-data penting di dalamnya" kata Siwon dengan raut wajah serius.

"kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the bulatnya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan datar dan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada namja yang tengah tersenyum kecil seakan mengejeknya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti yeoja manis yang manja ternyata memiliki keberanian untuk memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Hukuman apa yang kau rasa cocok untukmu?" Tanya balik Siwon.

"Membersihkan toilet, merapikan halaman sekolah, membantu di perpustakaan atau lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah ?apa yang menurut anda pantas sebagai hukuman dari ketidaksengajaan yang aku lakukan, seonsaengnim?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan salah satu dari semua jenis hukuman yang kau sebutkan aku memikirkan satu jenis hukuman yang kurasa cocok dengan kesalahanmu" ucap Siwon dengan seringai tipis.

"Katakan dan jangan berbelit-belit lagi seonsaengnim!Aku juga memiliki banyak hal yang harus aku urus selain membicarakan hukuman ku dengan anda" kata Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang terlalu berbeli-belit.

"Kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugasku selama satu bulan" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap lurus Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yak kau harus membantuku mengerjakan semua dari mengorekasi tugas semua murid sampai membantuku membuat laporan dan data yang sudah kau rusak" jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum licik.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Siwon untuknya. ' Membantu menyelesaikan tugasnya? Hell…lalu untuk apa ia di gaji oleh sekolah ini jika ia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri' omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?Bagaimanapun itu adalah kecelakaan dan anda juga bukan satu-satunya korban disini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penolakan yang kental dalam setiap katanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bernegosiasi Kyuhyun-sshi!Aku akan memberimu sebuah pilihan" Kata Siwon dengan senyum licik yang masih senantiasi menghiasi wajah tampannya." Terima hukuman dariku atau orang tuamu yang menerima surat panggilan dariku?" lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang sama-sama merugikan dirinya, tapi dari dua pilihan tersebut Kyuhyun tahu kalau surat panggilan adalah yang terburuk karena jika orang tuanya menerima surat terkutuk itu maka dapat dipastikan appanya akan marah dan pasti akan berimbas juga pada Changmin. Tidak! Ini tidak akan membiarkan masalah kecil yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan oleh seonsaengnim menyebalkan dihadapannya membawa masalah bagi orang disekitarnya.

"Deal! Aku akan menerima hukuman anda" kata Kyuhyun penuh tanpa mengucapkan salam dan pamit, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum puas di ruangannya.

.

.

.

Membolos

Mungkin satu kata itu tidak akan pernah ada dicatatan hidup seorang Jung Kyuhyun, namun kini mau tak mau kata membolos akan menjadi salah satu cerita hidup milik yeoja cantik nan manis yang kini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang ruang UKS.

Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat bad mood dan malas mengikuti pelajaran. Otak jenius yang biasa berpikir logis itu seakan buntu dan menuruti apa kata hatinya yang akhirnya membawa langkah kakinya menuju UKS.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika anak seorang jenderal polisi membolos di ruang UKS?" Tanya Shin seonsaengnim bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku butuh ketenangan saat ini seonsaengnim" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit ruang UKS.

Shin seonsaengnim tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terdengar lucu di telinganya. " kalau begitu istirahatlah dan tenangkan dirimu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Ahh dan jangan lupa hubungi oppa mu, karena aku yakin ia akan mengamuk saat ia tidak menemukanmu di kelas pada jam makan siang nanti" ujar Shin seonsaengnim.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mengguma untuk menanggapi perkataan Shin seonsaengnim, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam ransel dan menghidupkan ponselnya.

17 Missed Call

3 messages

"Hahh" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar saat melihat missed call dan pesan dari Taemin, namun sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh kecil saat membayangkan wajah panic Taemin yang mencarinya. Ohh…Kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat wajah Taemin yang pucat dengan mata yang berair karena dimarahi oleh Changmin saat dirinya tidak masuk ke kelas kemarin.

Kyuhyun membaca pesan pertama Taemin

From : Taeminie

To : Kyuhyunie

" Yaa…Jung Kyuhyun dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?Apa kau ingin aku dimarahi oleh oppa mu yang keren itu, eoh? T_T"

"kkk…itu masalahmu, Taeminie" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat membaca pesan Taemin.

Kemudian ia membaca pesan Taemin yang kedua

From : Taeminie

To : Kyuhyunie

"YAKK!Kau benar-benar cari mati eoh? Sebentar lagi pelajaran Choi seonsaengnim! Cepat masuk atau nanti kau dapat masalah, karena menurut anak kelas 2-A dia sangat benci dengan murid yang terlambat dan tidak mengerjakan tugas!"

"Aku memang sudah dapat masalah" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mengingat Choi seonsaengnim yang menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun membaca pesan ketiga Taemin.

From : Taeminie

To : Kyuhyunie

"AKAN KU BOTAKI KAU JUNG KYUHYUN! Huwee e….setelah oppa mu yang memarahiku sekarang kau membuatku dimarahi oleh Choi seonsaengnim yang terus menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku! DIMANA KAU ?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit membaca pesan terakhir Taemin.' untuk apa si seonsaengnim pabbo itu mencariku?' batin Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan Taemin, kasihan juga Taemin harus dimarahi karena dirinya—pikir Kyuhyun.

From : Kyuhyun

To : Lee Taemin

" Mian, sekarang aku ada di UKS! Beri tahu oppaku jika dia mencariku dan jangan beri tahu choi seonsaengnim kalau aku ada di UKS. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim nanti"

.

.

.

"S-seonsaengnim " Taemin menatap melas kea rah Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam sambil mengadahkan tangannya kea rah Taemin.

"Berikan!"Titah Siwon tegas.

"T-tapi –"

"Sekarang Lee Taemin!" Titah Siwon dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Taemin yang merasa tidak punya pilihan lagi, akhirnya memberikan ponselnya kepada Siwon yang sedari awal sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini! Kerjakan latihan selanjutnya dari tugas kalian yang kemarin dan jangan ada yang keluar kelas sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi! Mengerti?"Kata Siwon ang akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala seluruh murid.

'Mianhae Kyunie. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku akan membelikanmu kaset game limited edition nanti' batin Taemin.

.

.

.

Tap..Tap…Tap

BRAKK

Pintu ruangan serba putih itu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sesosok namja berwajah tampan dan bertubuh tegap. Siwon memasuki ruang UKS dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari dan bingo…sosok yang ia cari itu kini tengah terlelap seperti bayi di ranjang UKS. Kaki Siwon melangkah pasti mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanyut dalam alam dapat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun tertidur layaknya bayi yang manis.

"Oh ada Choi seonsaengnim yang bisa ku bantu choi seonsaengnim?" sapa Shin seonsaengnim yang baru kembali dari toilet.

Siwon tidak menjawab sapaan maupun pertanyaan dari Shinseonsaengnim, matanya fokus menatap makhluk cantik yanag kini tengah tertidur seperti bayi. Seperti mengetahui arah tatapan Siwon,Shin seonsaengnim berkata, "Kyuhyun-sshi sedang tidak enak badan, kerana itu ia meminta izin untuk beristirahat di UKS".

Siwon mengernyit bingung,'Bukankah anak ini tadi baik-baik saja! Atau dia hanya ingin menghindariku saja?' batin Siwon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya disini sampai ia bangun!" Ucap Siwon, kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah ranjang yang Kyuhyun tiduri.

Shin seonsaengnim yang kali ini mengernyit bingung, " Mmm…maaf tapi kenapa Choi seonsaengnim ingin menunggui Kyuhyun-sshi ? Apa Choi seonsaengnim memiliki urusan dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi jam makan siang? Dan kalau aku tidak salah bukannya shin seonsaengnim lah yang menjadi guru piket dikantin?" bukannya menjawab petanyaan Shin seonsaengnim siwon justru terdengar seperti mengusir shin seonsaengnim dengan perkataannya.

"N-ne kau benar! Ahh k-kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu Choi seonsaengnim"ucap Shin seonsaengnim kikuk, entah mengapa ia merasa takut sendiri dengan tatapan Siwon yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

Shin seonsaengnim pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan Siwon di ruang UKS. Sementara Siwon tetap pada posisinya semual yaitu duduk diamping ranjang dan menatap lekat wajah damai Kyuhyun.

Siwon POV

"N-ne kau benar!Ahh k-kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu Choi seonsaengnim" aku melihat Shin seonsaengnim yang nampak gugup saat membalas kata-kata ku, mungkin saja guru yeoja yang menjadi idola dikalangan murid-murid itu merasa takut dengan sorot tajam saat aku mentapnya.

Setelah shin seonsaengnim benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku dan kyuhyun sendiri di ruang UKS, aku kembali pada kegiatan semula ku yaitu menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memang pantas disebut sebagai primadona sekolah ini karena aku akui kalau Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terkesan manis disaat bersamaan hingga membuat setiap namja akan jatuh pada pesona seorang Jung Kyuhyun. Namun tidak bagiku, hatiku akan terasa sakit dan kepalaku akan terisi emosi setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Anggaplah aku seorang bajingan yang tega untuk merusak bunga indah seperti Kyuhyun. Namun, bukankah apa yang akan kulakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jung Yunho. Appa Kyuhyun.

" Balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, hyung. Balas dendam hanya akan melahirkan kebencian dan dendam yang baru sampai semuanya hancur. Aku…aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang hidup dalam lingkaran setan seperti itu!"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kata-kata Minho dan tanpa sadar aku menghela yang dikatakan Minho benar adanya. Balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, namun aku tahu balas dendam akan memberikan kepuasaan dan rasa lega atas rasa sakit yang kutanggung. Maka dari itu, aku akan membuat Jung Yunho merasakan apa yang aku dan saudaraku rasakan, bahkan lebih buruk dari ini. Aku akan menghancurkannya, meskipun itu artinya aku harus merusak bunga terindah yang pernah ada sekalipun.

Cklek

"Siapa kau?Dan sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku menoleh ketika suara tenor yang berat itu menyapa indera pendengaranku. Sesosok pemuda jangkung yang kuketahui adalah saudara kembar Kyuhyun a.k.a Jung Changmin menatap garang ke arah ku.

"Apa begitu caramu menyapa seorang guru?" tanyaku dengan maksud menyindirnya

Aku bisa melihat jika mata yang serupa Kyuhyun itu menatap malas kea rah ku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu anda Choi seonsaengnim" ucapnya, kemudian ia menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan permisi padaku yang jelas-jelas ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Namja jangkung tersebut kemudian mengenggam tangan halus milik Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bangunlah! Ini sudah waktunya makan siang" bisiknya lembut di telinga Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terusik dengan bisikan saudaranya dan hanya menggeliat kecil dan kemudian tidur lagi.

CUP

CUP

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin. Namja jangkung itu dengan mudahnya mencium setiap kelopak mata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang kemerahan itu.

"Eunghh..." Kyuhyun menggeliat—nampak mulai terusik.

"CutieKyu, bangunlah dan kita makan siang bersama ,hmm"

Aku mendecih melihat kelakuan kedua saudara kembar yang seperti memiliki hubungan incest itu.

"Chwang?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ne, sekarang bangunlah! Ini sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap Changmin .

"uhm" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tidak bisa!"

Siwon POV end

"Tidak bisa!" Ucap Siwon

Namja tampan tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang tenmpat kyuhyun berbaring dan menatap tajam Changmin.

"Apa maksud Anda Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Changmin yang merasa kesal dengan namja di depannya itu.

"Kyuhyun harus menjalani hukuman dariku karena sudah perbuatannya yang tidak sopan kepada ku!" jawab Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Kyuhyun menjalani hukumannya!" ucap Changmin.

"Tidak perlu! Lagipula yang mendapatkan hukuman adalah Kyuhyun bukan dirimu" tolak Siwon. Kemudian siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. " Cepat bangun dan kerjakan hukumanmu!"Titah Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Splashh

Changmin menepis tangan Siwon yang dirasanya menyakiti Kyuhyun. " Jangan menariknya seperti itu! Dan biarkan Kyuhyun makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengerjakan hukuman darimu!" ucap Changmin , terselip kemarahan dalam nada bicaranya kepada namja yang berstatus guru disekolahnya.

Siwon menatap balik Changmin dengan tajam. " kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini! Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan membelikan Kyuhyun makan siang" ucap Siwon.

"Tapi—"

"Chwang, sudahlah! Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah makan siang dengan teman-teman mu,ok?" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan saudaranya.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan memluknya. " Jika ada apa-apa kabari aku,ok?" bisik Changmin dan tidak lupa mengecup kening kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Periksa semua hasil quiz kelas 2-C dan masukkan semua nilai itu kedalam buku nilai ini!" Perintah Siwon sambil menaruh tumpukan kertas yang merupakan lembar quiz dan sebuah buku nilai.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Siwon karena malas meladeni guru menyebalkan itu dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dalam diam. Sementara itu Siwon duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Seonsaengnim, buku nilai ini masih kosong! Apa aku juga harus mengisi dan menulis semua nama murid kelas 2-C juga?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap sebal Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya! Oh ya...jangan lupa menyusun namanya sesuai dengan abjad" kata Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya.

"Ish...menyebalkan!"gumam Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal namun terlihat menggemaskan dan harus diakui ...cantik.


End file.
